Virtual reality (VR) is a computer technology that uses virtual reality headsets or multi-projected environments, sometimes in combination with physical environments or props, to generate realistic images, sounds and other sensations that simulate a user's physical presence in a virtual or imaginary environment. A person using virtual reality equipment is able to “look around” the artificial world, and with high quality VR move around in it and interact with virtual features or items. The effect is commonly created by VR headsets consisting of a head-mounted display with a small screen in front of the eyes, but can also be created through specially designed rooms with multiple large screens.
Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are “augmented” by computer-generated perceptual information, ideally across multiple sensory modalities, including visual, auditory, haptic, somatosensory, and olfactory. The overlaid sensory information can be constructive (i.e., additive to the natural environment) or destructive (i.e., masking of the natural environment) and is spatial registered with the physical world such that it is perceived as an immersive aspect of the real world environment (also referred to herein as the “real reality”). In this way, augmented reality alters one's current perception of a real world environment, whereas, virtual reality replaces the real world environment with a simulated one.
Currently, when a user transitions between different realities, such as between the virtual reality and the augmented reality environments or between the virtual reality and the real reality environments, the user may experience disorientation, motion sickness and/or nauseousness thereby degrading the user's experience.